meisterverstandupdatedfandomcom-20200213-history
MeisterVerstand Wiki
MeisterVerstand is a crossover Manga series currently on Deviantart, which is currently being written by Souleaters, and drawn by Imagamaster (both of these are screennames). The series had started in 2009 which was originally going to be a written story. However, Imagamaster soon switched it to Manga format after chapter 7. The original title was IHCS(Imaga Helpers College series) which was based around other OCs. The series ended in the middle of Chapter 17 due to lack of planning. It was soon remade as MeisterVerstand(Or Master Mind) Remix. This serious, however, fell victim to the same fate after hardly 2 chapters. It is now being written by Souleaters as MeisterVerstand(MeVe abbreviated) and appears to be having a much better outcome. Although the series is currently on Hiatus and may not fully begin on DeviantART since the series is currently in production to become an original series. PLOT The story follows Adelder Treu, a man who is known for his pure white trench coat. Treu is wanted by the government and is stated to be a 'threat'. When in reality, it's the government learders who are the real evil, and there leader happens to by an old friend from Treu's past! CHARACTERS PROTAGONIST See List of MeisterVerstand Characters *Adelder D. Treu: A member of the MeisterVerstand Guild. Treu is known for his unusual height of nearly 7 feet tall. He is known as the 'man with the devil's bounty"($666,000,000,000). He has a dragon-shaped arm that is concealed unless he decides to fight. *Mahounae Shussan: An extremly busty and beautiful 19 year old girl who becomes enamoured with Treu after he saves her from Merutos. *Kigodancho Boryoku: Treu's extremely perverted, white-haired, shinigami partner. He has the Spiritual powers of a captain and could be seen as a threat if he wasn't so distracted. He is commonly seen hitting on women with large breast or 'Hourglass figures'. However, deep down, he is in love with Izzi, but tries to hide it with perverted remakes. *Izzi Akano: Born Izumi Hitomi Akano, is only bound to Treu because he saved Kourtni's life. *Kourtni Bing: A Mechakenisis member of the group. She has a straing habit of ending ever sentence with '~biri'(meaning Beep). *Fortune Kreuz:A Gun slinger who is Treu's cousin. He is said to resembles Treu's older brother. He is the leader of Treu's group. ANTAGONIST *Black Pumpkin: The MeisterVerstand's main antagonist. He is the leader of the Muertos and is after Treu's head, literally! He get's his name from having a black Pumpkin for a head, since Treu decapitated him centuries before the story line. However, as an eye for an eye, he severed Treu's arm during their battle. *Sheba Blackheart: Black Pumpkin's most trusted minion, and most loyal apprentice. She can change her body into the psychical form of a hellhound. She appears to have no memory of her life, and wears a dog-like hollow mask. *Commander: As the name suggest, a Commander for Black Pumpkin. Not much is known about him since most of his face is covered by a hollow mask. For some reason, he seems protective of Sheba, yet has his own free will. *Fang : The Assassin and vampire of the Muertos. Many years ago, he was killed by the MeisterVerstand, and bares a huge scar upon his chest to prove it. Black Pumpkin revived him after finding his body, and now works for the Muertos. *Penta-Blanks: Kigo's name for Black Pumpkin's minons. Penta-Blanks are Blanks with Black Pumpkin's Pentagram etched on their masks. CHAPTERS See also List of MeisterVerstand chapters Category:MeisterVerstand character Template